


The First Time

by Danagirl623



Series: The Club [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alley Blow Jobs, Alley Sex, Alternate Universe, Barebacking, Dirty Talk, Hook-Up, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Strangers, degrading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 09:16:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18333089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danagirl623/pseuds/Danagirl623
Summary: John Watson works for Irene Adler and her infamous BDSM club. John's changed things at the club for the better.This universe is going to be a collection of one-shots featuring the boys of Sherlock in different situations.Of course, knowing me, it could just be a one-shot *shrug*Enjoy. Read on.Comments, kudos, whatever :)





	The First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeoOtherLands](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeoOtherLands/gifts).



The tall, lithe man sunk into the armchair across from Irene Adler’s desk, and settled into his traditional thinking pose.

 

“Shall we share some small talk?” Irene asked, as she took a delicate sip from the teacup she was holding.

 

“Why are we making more money?” he asked, eyeing her cautiously. “I’ve already read the reports. I don’t need them rehashed.”

 

“Let’s have dinner.” Irene answered, leaning forward invitingly.

 

“Dinner?”

 

“Yes, dinner, Sherlock. I’m assuming you know what dinner is?”

 

“Of course I know what dinner is. I’m busy,” Sherlock said, firmly.

 

“We haven’t picked a date,” Irene said, disappointedly.

 

“Ms. Adler, I appreciate your interest, however I am a gay man and I am not interested in your advances. If you could please keep it professional.”

 

“Of course, Mr. Holmes. Gladly so,” she said, with a professional smile. “In two words, the reason the club is thriving is John Watson.”

 

“I don’t remember seeing his name.”

 

“Ah, you wouldn’t,” Irene taking another sip of her tea. “He’s the new assistant manager. He negotiated new prices with the liquor distributor, gave the bouncers more money, and found better cleaning products for the toys/rooms, etc. He’s the first one in the club, and the last one out.”

 

“When did you hire him?”

 

“Seven months ago.”

 

“I approve of the profits increase-”

 

A knock the office door interrupted them.

 

“Come in, John.”

 

The door opened to reveal a sandy-haired average height  man. “Good evening, Ms. Adler. Mr. Holmes.” John took a step inside the room, and nodded to Irene. “Kate is here to see you, Ms. Adler.”

 

“Afghanistan or Iraq?” Sherlock asked, eyeing the older man with interest.

 

“Afghanistan, Mr. Holmes,” John answered honestly, but kept his eyes on Irene. “Anything else, Ms. Adler?”

 

“Thank you, John. That’ll be all,” Irene took a sip of tea. John nodded his head, and ducked out of the room. Irene fixed Sherlock with a stern look. “John’s not a toy for you to play with, Mr. Holmes.”

 

“Just what does that mean, Ms. Adler?”

 

“It means I am not completely deaf to the gossip that goes around this place,” Irene said pleasantly as if they are discussing the weather and not her boss’ voracious sexual appetite. “First the head of security, Mr. Lestrade, then the old liquor distributor, Mr. Moriarty, and then that bartender, Mr. Trevor. Those are the ones that I can prove. I can’t imagine what you get up to when no one is around to keep you in line.”

 

Sherlock moved his hands in front of his mouth to cover his smile, “I didn’t know how creative the staff was.”

 

“Do you deny that you enjoy sleeping with older men who work for you?”

 

“Ms. Alder, that question is out of line. I’m here to discuss the club.”

 

Irene leaned forward, with a dangerous look. “You sleeping with my staff affects the club.”

 

“Where I stick my cock is none of your business unless I’m sticking it in you. Am I understood?” There was a tone of finality in Sherlock’s voice that told Irene the conversation was over.

 

“Yes, Mr. Holmes, you are.”

 

“If that is all, I have a most urgent meeting with my brother that I am intending to ignore.”

 

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Holmes,” Irene leaned back, running her fingers along her lower lip thoughtfully. “Oh, Mr. Holmes, if you see John, will you tell him to send Kate my way?”

 

Sherlock didn’t respond, but left her office in a swirl of his dark Belstaff. He walked down the hallway behind the bar to exit the building. Once outside, Sherlock closed his eyes to enjoy the cool London air on his face.

 

“Oi, mate! You got a bit lost. You posh, pretty boys want to go out the front. Better for business that way.”

 

Sherlock’s smile came quicker than it should have. “John Watson is a smoker. I didn’t catch that before.”

 

“I wash my hands.”  John laughed, inhaling deeply on the cigarette.

 

“May I bum one?” Sherlock asked, with a flash of white teeth.

 

John held the pack out to the taller man. Sherlock plucked one out, and tucked it between his lips. John offered his lighter, and carefully studied the man as he inhaled. “You’re smart… Even I can see that.”

 

“Ex-Army Captain working in a nightclub. I’d say you’re pretty smart yourself.”

 

“Smart enough to know this conversation is dangerous. It starts like this. We banter back and forth. You tell me how clever I am, and then I get starry eyed because the owner of my job thinks I’m clever. Hell, for all you know, I could be having a really shitty day and you telling me how clever I am that makes me an easy target.” John took a hit of his cigarette, before he continued. “Then the next time you come by, you let your eyes linger on my arse just a moment too long, but you wait to do that. You wait until we’re in a public space so you can do it in front of everyone. This is of course after you greet me publicly in front of every staff member so they know that I’m your next target,” John laughed, inhaling deeply. “Stop me when I’m wrong, please, Mr. Holmes.”

 

“Oh, I will. Do continue, John.” Sherlock encouraged, as he smoked his cigarette happily.

 

John nodded, exhaling completely before he started again. “So the staff will approach me. They will question me about how I know you and just what exactly we are. I’ll be coy, because we’re not anything. I’ll want us to be something, but we won’t be because I work for you.”

 

“Irene, technically.”

 

“Semantics.” John smiled, then inhaled his cigarette. “They won’t believe it. They want to think that I’m a tragic hero hopelessly pining after my boss.” John exhaled, then dropped it to the ground, stomping it out.

 

“That sounds about correct.”

 

“I know your type, Mr. Holmes. You walk in here with your expensive clothing, and shit-eating grin.” John said, as he stepped closer to Sherlock, who dropped his cigarette in surprise. “You swagger around the club like you own the joint,” John crowded into Sherlock’s space, pushing the younger man back against the wall. John slid his knee between Sherlock’s, and grabbed his hands pushing them against the wall. When John continued speaking, he had hardened his voice into steel, “But really you’re just a whiny little bottom that needs fucked into oblivion.” Sherlock shuddered at John’s announcement, and swallowed hard. John ran his nose along the taller man’s Adam’s apple. “Aren’t you just a sad empty bottom that needs filled?”

 

“Yesss.”  Sherlock exhaled shakily.

 

“Look at you,” John commanded, nipping at the bare throat presented to him. “Already a trembling mess. Oh, the things I would do to you if I only had the time. Such a pretty little bitch you are…” John teased, running a hand down an impressive hard on. “Stay still.”

 

John stepped away from the younger man, and watched Sherlock’s breathing increase. “Oh, I see now. It’s the danger aspect that makes you hard. Isn’t it? You may nod.”

 

Sherlock took a deep breath and nodded.

 

“You would have loved Afghanistan. I got shot at no less than seven times. Best orgasms of my life.” John adjusted his hard on. “On your knees, whore. Let’s use that mouth of yours for something good.”

 

Sherlock fell to his knees, and opened his mouth expectantly.

 

“Greedy little slut, aren’t you?” John laughed, as he unzipped his trousers, and pulled his cock out.  “Ask nicely...”

 

“John, can I suck your cock?”

 

“No,” John laughed, as he started to tuck himself away.

 

“Shit! John! May I, please, suck your cock?”

 

John ran his empty hand down Sherlock’s cheek. “You may, Mr. Holmes, and if you’re lucky I’ll let you swallow.”  Sherlock’s eyes went wide in surprise. John grabbed a fist full of Sherlock’s hair and tilted his head back causing Sherlock’s mouth to open widely. “Go on, rich boy, impress me.”

 

Sherlock reached up to hold the cock in his hand, as he licked around the head teasingly. With his other free hand, Sherlock reached up to fondle swollen balls. Sherlock glanced up to catch John’s eyes, and swallowed his entire cock down in one smooth motion. Sherlock gagged slightly, before he pulled off running his tongue along the bottom.

 

This time when Sherlock swallowed John down, he was better prepared and didn’t gag at all.

 

“Faster,” John instructed quietly, tugging at the head in his hands. Sherlock increased the speed of which he swallowed John down, bobbing his head up and down in a smooth motion. John switched his hands to hold Sherlock’s head in place while John fucked into and out of his mouth.

 

“Are you hard right now?” John asked, panting, as he worked in and out of Sherlock’s perfect mouth. “Your lips are so perfect for sucking cock. Is this what all those years in college taught you, huh? Did Mummy and Daddy pay for their brilliant mis-understood little sl-slutt to suck cock all day?”

 

“No, no,”  Sherlock denied around a mouthful of hard leaking cock.

 

“I bet I could make you come in your pants just while you suck my cock… I know you could-” John tugged at a fistfull of hair and paused in his mouth-fucking. “Up. I want your arse. Now. Move.”

 

Sherlock hurried to comply, ripping his belstaff off, and pulling his trousers down. John ran his hands over the scars on his arse. “You are such a whore. You give your arse up to anyone, don’t you? What a pretty little bitch you are. I bet you don’t even need a warm up. Can I just slip into you?”

 

“N-no. I’ve-” Sherlock started to answer as he felt John pull the butt plug out.

 

“Oh, you are so naughty, aren’t you? That’ll just be something we’ll have to work on, eh, Mr. Holmes?” John used his hands to pull Sherlock’s arsecheeks apart, and slide his cock in.

 

“If it will please you, John.”

 

“Such a compliant little bitch,” John complimented the brunet. John grabbed Sherlock’s too-thin hips and fucked into him. “You are too skinny. Get the cock out of your mouth and eat a cheeseburger once in a while.” John instructed as he slammed into Sherlock’s arse, and pulled out at a breakneck speed.

 

“Yessss. Yes, Ssssir,” Sherlock moaned, with a slight arch in his back.

 

John angled himself so that he was sure to hit Sherlock’s prostate with every thrust, causing the brunet to quiver and press his face to the wall.

 

John fucked into Sherlock only a few times before he was orgasming loudly in Sherlock’s ear. Sherlock clutched at the wall trying to stay standing as he had orgasmed without being touched.

 

John recovered before Sherlock, and removed his cock from the stranger’s arsehole. John worked the plug back in, and kissed Sherlock’s bare neck.

 

“Thanks for a good time,” John said, as he wiped his cock clean on the discarded Belstaff. John had managed to put himself together and disappear back into the club before Sherlock could even speak.

 

He hurried to pull his pants up, and snatch up his Belstaff before he stalked out of the alleyway. As he passed the security camera, he flipped it off, before he very clearly stated, “Not one word about this, Adler.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Check out our new Sherlock discord 
> 
> https://discord.gg/ayv3uM9


End file.
